Anti-Monitor (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)
History Origin The Anti-Monitor is a supremely powerful being who devoured the entire Antimatter Universe. Eons ago on planet Maltus, the Anti-Monitor was created by the power obsessed renegade Guardian, Krona. However the Anti-Monitor conceived its superiority and broke free of his creator's control. He began insatiable conquest to quench his hunger. Though unknown means, Krona was able to banish the Anti-Monitor into another universe where he would roam freely, absorbing matter for years to come. During his conquest in the Antimatter Universe, nearly devouring the entire universe. Duke Nigel made a deal with the Anti-Monitor to spare his planet in trade to make a device that could transport the Anti-Monitor to another universe. After the Duke finished the device, the Anti-Monitor arrived at this planet where he was confronted by the Steam Lantern, though he served no real opposition and Anti-Monitor was transported to another dimension. Rebirth of The Manhunters Shortly after going through the portal, he arrived on the junkyard planet Biot, where he demolished a spacecraft. He activated an anti-matter pulse that soared throughout the universe, which activated dormant Manhunters on various planets across the galaxy. He then created factories to reproduce an army of Manhunters and scattered them to the vast reaches of space, to aid him on his quest. After the Green Lanterns Hal Jordan, Kilowog and Tomar-Re destroyed the factory on Biot with the help of Aya. The Anti-Monitor revealed himself and told them about his plan of using the Manhunters. He confronted them in battle. He easily overpowered them, which made the Green Lanterns flee, but before they could escape, he blasted Hal Jordan through the portal from which he originated. After some time while the Anti-Monitor continued his never-ending hunt for matter, he came across the entrance of Frontier Space, the Maelstrom. The Anti-Monitor started dissolving the Maelstrom and encountered the Interceptor crew again, but they served no opposition to his immense powers. After Aya saved Razer from several Manhunters, the Anti-Monitor unleashed a ray of anti-matter which hit Aya who dissolved in the hands of Razer. Before the Anti-Monitor could kill Razer, he missed his ray, as Razer was saved by Hal and Kilowog with the Interceptor. Powers and Abilities Powers *Anti-Monitor possesses a great deal of power, powerful enough to dissolve an entire universe. Notably, his Anti-Matter manipulation. With it he can consume matter into himself. He could conjure his abilities into an Anti-Matter pulse able to reactivate dormant Manhunter robots, without it being detected by any outside force. He could also use his abilities to create an energy beam created entirely of Anti-Matter. With it easily smashing through Hal Jordan's construct shield. Along with his Anti-Matter manipulation, Anti-Monitor is immensely strong in terms of his durability. Surviving a head on energy ray from the Interceptor, that had previously demolished an entire factory. The Anti-Monitor has the ability to fly and survive in space. It was stated by the science director, that the Anti-Monitor has the ability to travel through time. The Anti-Monitor can survive for long periods of time, as he was created eons ago. Appearances Season One *"The New Guy" *"Reboot" *"Steam Lantern" *"Loss" *"Cold Fury" *"Ranx" Notes *The Anti-Monitor was mentioned in the episode Prisoner of Sinestro, but did not make an appearance. Physical Appearance *The Anti-Monitor is an humongous being. He has a dome shaped head with small shiny blue rectangular eyes, he has the primary color blue, grey joints and he also has a golden pattern on its body. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Anti-Monitor_(Green_Lantern_Animated_Series) *http://gltas.wikia.com/wiki/Anti-Monitor Category:Green Lantern: The Animated Series Characters